


An Awakening

by Moxiethesimplenerd



Category: Angels and Demons AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen, and no this won't reveal why she eventually changed it either, brief warning: since this is an angel/demon au there are mentions of god and religious themes, her name isn't really 'Moxie' yet, just a little thing i did and decided to post, just to play it safe i tagged both of her names individually, not my best writing but it'll do, she also doesn't remember that it was 'Tabbris'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxiethesimplenerd/pseuds/Moxiethesimplenerd
Summary: Some might think that such an angel would have had some sort of big, bold entrance. A spectacle that would be a sign for the trouble she'd cause, for the intensity of the crimes she would later commit.They'd think wrong.They'd think very wrong.





	An Awakening

The first thing she noticed upon awakening was just that; she had awoken. That she was _alive_, and existent, and she knew how that was as well. God had made her, and now... she was there. The second thing was the realization that she must _be_ _something_, for one cannot exist and be nothing. But what was she?

_ An angel. _ A small voice in the back of her mind supplied.  _ A creature made to be holy. _

Now, that was all well and good, but  _ who _ was she? Surely a being such as herself wouldn’t be made without having a name to go with her, for names give identity, and even the smallest and least intelligent of creatures had names for themselves. Without a name, you are simply a nobody.

_ Tabbris. _

That was her name. 

After sorting out those details, the big question crossed her mind for but a moment before something- be it the voice or instinct- answered.

_ What am I here for? _

_ To obey the will of God and do as they wish.  _

With that, all questions she’d had were answered, and she was satisfied.

Thus, she took a moment to stand, wobbling a little at first, though not because she was a child, for she was the physical equivalent of 23 years in human age and always would be, but rather because she’d never done it before. It took a few steps to get accustomed to walking, and a single mortal day to figure out her wings, but soon enough she had managed to learn how to decently make her way around, and thus began her journey to whatever destination and fate instinct was telling her to get to. 

  
  
  
  


If only that habit of going the right way had remained in later years…..


End file.
